


Blutige Rose

by Moonprincess (XMoonprincessX)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deutsch, German, Horror, M/M, Romantik, Shounen-ai
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMoonprincessX/pseuds/Moonprincess
Summary: Yugi ist nicht glücklich, ins Internat gesteckt zu werden, doch sehr schnell hat er andere Sorgen. Merkwürdige und brutale Vorfälle häufen sich an der Schule und zu allem Überfluß bringt der rätselhafte Atem Yugis Herz durcheinander... (Puzzleshipping, AU)Warnungen:Gewalt, Tod, Blut, Folgen und Erwähnungen von Mobbing und Mißbrauch/MißhandlungenDiese Fanfic entstand für einen Wettbewerb (Happy Creepy Queer Halloween) auf animexx.de im Jahr 2013.





	1. Prolog

„He! Steh auf!“ Ein Tritt in die Rippen begleitete die Aufforderung.

 

Der junge Mann mit den strubbeligen braunen Haaren sprang auf die Füße. Er hatte Mühe, nicht zu schreien, während seine Hand instinktiv nach der verletzten Körperstelle griff. „Herr“, preßte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

„Du schläfst doch nicht etwa während deiner Wache?“ Der Mann ließ sein aufgeschrecktes Gegenüber wie einen Zwerg erscheinen. Die Augenbrauen über dem streng geschnittenen Gesicht zogen sich zusammen wie Gewitterwolken.

 

„Nein... Natürlich nicht.“ Die Wache ließ die Hand sinken und senkte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nur nicht auffallen.“ Er blickte vom Dach der Turnhalle hinüber zum Wohngebäude des Internats, wo langsam ein Licht nach dem anderen hinter den Fenstern verlöschte. Die tintige Schwärze hatte inzwischen den gesamten Himmel eingenommen. „Ich bin mir sicher, daß er es ist. Wir haben ihn gefunden! Hier!“ Er zückte sein Handy, tippte kurz etwas ein und zeigte dann seinem Vorgesetzten das Foto.

 

„Hm... Das ist er wirklich! Gut gemacht.“ Der Mann nahm das Handy kurz, studierte das Bild noch einmal gründlich und nickte dann zufrieden, bevor er das kleine Gerät zurückgab. „Wirklich und wahrhaftig. Der Meister wird zufrieden sein.“

 

„Ja, wir haben ihn noch vor dem Reckenwehr gefunden. Auch wenn dieses Internat ein seltsamer Ort ist, um sich zu verstecken.“

 

" _Rekeh-wer_ ", korrigierte der Größere abwesend und zog die Kapuze seiner Robe über seinen fast kahlen Kopf. „Du bleibst weiterhin hier. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen. Vielleicht ist das hier nicht nur einfach ein Versteck. Wenn er bereits das Opfer gefunden hat, dann...“

 

„Verlaßt Euch auf mich, Herr. Aber...“ Der blaße Jüngling fuhr nervös durch sein Haar. „Ich habe Hunger! Die Mädchen hier riechen so appetitlich und...“

 

„Ich werde dir etwas zu essen schicken lassen. Von den Menschen hier läßt du die Finger, Adlerauge. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall auffliegen.“

 

Adlerauge nickte. „Nur hoffentlich nicht schon wieder ein Kaninchen. Die Biester zappeln ganz schön.“ Doch da war sein Gesprächspartner schon fort und Adlerauge mußte sich auf dem Dach auf eine lange Nacht einrichten.


	2. 1. Kapitel: Ankunft

Die altmodische Wanduhr tickte laut, nicht mal der rote, dicke Teppich unter seinen Füßen konnte dieses Geräusch mildern. Yugi verkniff sich ein Seufzen und riskierte einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinen Eltern neben sich, die in genauso überstopften Polsterstühlen wie er selbst saßen. Während Yugi die letzte Viertelstunde den Teppich und seine eigenen, dunklen Schuhe angesehen hatte, hatten sie angeregt mit dem Schuldirektor geplaudert, dem sie alle drei gegenüber saßen.

Die perfekt geschminkten Lippen seiner Mutter behielten dabei mühelos ihr Lächeln bei, sogar Yugis Vater machte ein freundliches Gesicht... nur Yugi war überhaupt nicht nach Fröhlichkeit zumute.

Mißmutig starrte er auf den breiten und bestimmt massiv hölzernen Schreibtisch vor sich, an dem jemand viel zu drechseln gehabt haben mußte, so sehr waren die Beine verziert. Geschwungene Tischbeine, mal dick, mal dünn...

 

„...gi. Yugi, bitte sei so nett und antworte.“

Yugi zuckte zusammen und hob schuldbewußt den Blick, um dem seiner Mutter zu begegnen. Sie lächelte noch immer, aber er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, daß sie nicht glücklich über seine geistige Abwesenheit war.

„Herr Suzumi will wissen, wie dein Stand in Mathematik ist.“

 

Yugi konnte es sich nur mit Mühe verkneifen, den Mund zu verziehen. Er haßte Mathe... leidenschaftlich! Dennoch kratzte er zusammen, woran er sich für dieses Schuljahr noch erinnern konnte und trug es leise und höflich vor.

 

„Oh, da bist du der Klasse aber ein ganzes Stück hinterher“, antwortete Herr Suzumi.

 

Wenn das seine Eltern nur beeindrucken würde, Yugi hätte das nur zu gerne als Vorwand genommen, sich schnell wieder zu verabschieden. Leider waren sie davon nicht zu beeindrucken. Besonders nicht, weil sein Vater früher auch ein Internat besucht hatte, eines der besten im Lande, wie dieser immer betont hatte. Der Hinweis, daß besagte Schule inzwischen hatte schließen müssen, brachte ihn auch nicht davon ab, von damals zu schwärmen. Und jetzt war er absolut davon überzeugt, daß er Yugi auch etwas zum Schwärmen geben mußte, nach allem, was dieses Jahr geschehen war.

Yugi allerdings hatte eine andere Vorstellung davon gehabt, von welcher Schule er später erzählen wollte. Nur daß diese Pläne nun müßig waren.

 

„Dann wäre ja alles geklärt.“

 

Damit holte die sonore Stimme seines Vaters Yugi aus seinen Gedanken. Yugi blinzelte zweimal, während seine Eltern sich vor dem Rektor leicht verbeugten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stand er auf, um es ihnen gleich zu tun.

 

„Yugi, ich weiß, du kommst mitten im Schuljahr und dir fällt der Schulwechsel nicht leicht, deshalb nochmal: Du kannst dich immer an mich oder die Lehrer oder deinen Erzieher wenden, wenn du Fragen oder Sorgen hast. Herr Isshi ist der Erzieher für die Jungen deiner Klassenstufe und Dr. Takano ist unser Schulpsychologe.“ Der Rektor lächelte Yugi milde an und dieser rang sich ein halbherziges Nicken als Antwort ab.

 

Als sie das Büro der Schulleitung verlassen hatten, seufzte Yugi leise: „Endlich...“

 

„Sieh doch nicht ständig drein, als hätte dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen.“ Sein Vater war offenbar genauso genervt wie er selbst. „Du weißt genau, daß es nicht anders geht. Außerdem wird das hier ein großer Spaß! In ein paar Wochen spätestens hast du dich hier wunderbar eingelebt und neue Freunde gefunden. Du wirst in den Winterferien gar nicht nachhause wollen.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was an meinen bisherigen Freunden so schlecht war. Ich vermisse Miho und Honda jetzt schon.“

 

Yugis Mutter stieß ihren Mann vorsorglich leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, dann nahm sie Yugi in den Arm. „Gar nichts. Sie sind tolle Freunde, aber du brauchst auch noch die Aufsicht von Erwachsenen. Deshalb haben wir uns entschieden, dich hierher zu schicken. Hier bist du gut untergebracht und in den Ferien kommst du heim und dann kannst du die ganze Zeit mit Miho und Honda verbringen.“ Sie ließ ihn wieder los, doch ihr warmes Lächeln blieb. „Schau, wir haben dir extra so ein Netbook mit Internetanschluß geschenkt. Damit kannst du mit ihnen chatten, Mails schreiben, telefonieren...“

 

„Danke, Mama. Das ist aber trotzdem nicht dasselbe. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ihr es mir nicht zutraut, mich mit 16 allein um mich zu kümmern. Ihr wart doch schon früher immer viel unterwegs.“ Yugi wußte natürlich, was jetzt kam, aber es war ein letzter Versuch, um das hier doch noch abzuwenden. Ein allerletzter...

 

Seine Mutter seufzte und sah Yugi traurig an. „Weil früher Großvater immer für dich da war. Doch jetzt... jetzt ist er nicht mehr. Wir können dich nicht ganz allein daheim lassen. Wenn es nur um Tage ginge... Aber es geht hier teilweise um Monate. Du bist noch nicht bereit, ganz alleine zu leben und dich um alles zu kümmern. Außerdem sollst du dich doch auch auf deine Hobbies und natürlich die Schule konzentrieren können.“

 

Yugi sah den feuchten Schimmer in den Augen seiner Mutter und bereute es sofort, das Thema aufgebracht zu haben. Sugoroku Muto war ja nicht nur Yugis Großvater, sondern auch ihr Vater gewesen, der diesen Sommer gestorben war. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nicht...“

 

Yugis Vater räusperte sich dezent und legte einen Arm um seine Frau. „Es ist gut, Yugi. Wir alle wissen, daß das hier schwer ist. Für uns alle. Aber du wirst uns nicht umstimmen. Ich gebe dir aber den guten Rat, das hier als Chance zu sehen, nicht als Ungerechtigkeit.“

 

Yugis Mutter nickte. „Komm, wir holen deinen Koffer, Yugi. Sollen wir dich noch auf dein Zimmer begleiten?“

 

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und trottete voran Richtung Ausgang. Gerade konnte er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, daß auf ihn eingeredet wurde, daß ja alles nur zu seinem Besten sei. Aber er fühlte nun mal anders, doch auch wenn seine Eltern es immer wieder sagten, sie begriffen es wohl doch nicht. Wie sonst könnten sie ihm noch zwei wichtige Menschen nehmen?

Unbewegt sah er zu, wie sein Vater den Rollkoffer aus dem Kofferraum des Benz wuchtete und nahm sein Gepäck mit einem kurzen Nicken an sich.

„Ihr solltet jetzt fahren. Euer Flug...“

 

„Yugi, wir rufen dich so schnell es geht an, versprochen“, meinte seine Mutter.

 

„Denk an die Zeitverschiebung, Mama.“ Trotz allem mußte Yugi schief lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie oft seine Eltern ihn und seinen Großvater unbeabsichtigt nachts aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten.

 

„Natürlich.“ Sein Vater trat zu ihm und wuschelte ihm mit einem Grinsen, das so gar nicht zu seinem dunklen Anzug passen wollte, durchs Haar. „Soll ich dir nicht noch mit dem Koffer helfen? Er ist schwer.“

 

Yugi winkte ab. „Das schaffe ich schon. Fahrt, sonst verpaßt ihr wirklich noch euren Flieger.“

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn nochmal fest und sein Vater drückte kurz seine Schultern und wie immer saßen sie wenig später im Auto und fuhren winkend davon. Auch Yugi winkte, bis das Auto aus der weiß gekiesten, tadellos geharkten Ausfahrt gefahren war.

Sein Arm sank nach unten und Yugi seufzte. Zum ersten Mal stand bei der Abfahrt sein Großvater nicht neben ihm, einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt, eine Stütze stärker als Stahl.

 

Yugi blickte sich nach einem Moment der Stille und Unbeweglichkeit um. Hinter ihm ragte das Wohnheim auf, vier Fensterreihen glänzten im versiegenden Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Das Haus war in einem Pastellrosaton gestrichen, um die Fenster zogen sich verschnörkelte Verzierungen in Weiß. Die Schule, die ein Stück weiter den Weg hinunterlag, war im selben Stil gestrichen, nur gab es statt Pastellrosa ein kräftiges Rot. Spaliere waren an den Wänden befestigt und rote Rosen hatten diese erklommen. Alles wirkte westlich-romantisch und beruhigend altmodisch. Dahinter konnte Yugi gerade noch die Turnhalle erkennen, ein niedriges, langgezogenes Gebäude in strahlendem Weiß, dessen flaches Dach und funktionales Design nicht zu dem seiner Geschwister passen wollte. Dahinter, so nahm Yugi an, lagen die Außen-Sportanlagen, aber von hier aus konnte er nur die Wipfel mehrerer hoher Bäume erkennen.

 

Tief einatmend drehte Yugi sich zum Eingang des Wohnheims und zog seinen Koffer hinter sich her. Dummerweise hatte sein Vater recht und dieser war wirklich schwer.

Yugi zog den zerknitterten Info-Zettel hervor und stellte fest, daß sein neues Zimmer im ersten Stock war und daß es keinen Fahrstuhl gab.

Immerhin mußte er nur eine Treppe hochsteigen, die mit einem dunkelroten Läufer ausgelegt war. Yugi seufzte, verfluchte seine Voreiligkeit in Gedanken und fing an, den Koffer die Treppe hochzuziehen. Jedes Mal machte es „Pock“, wenn die Räder an die nächste Stufe stießen. Yugi hatte es fast nach oben geschafft, als der Koffer sich plötzlich nicht mehr von der Stelle rührte.

Schnaufend beugte er sich hinunter und warf stirnrunzelnd einen Blick auf die Räder des Wagens. „Oh nein“, murmelte er, als er feststellte, daß ein Rad in einer der Metallstangen hängen geblieben war, die den Teppich an die Form der Treppe anpassen sollten. Besagte Stange hatte einen häßlich gezackten Bruch in der Mitte und hing auf der Seite noch fest in der Öse, die an die Stufe geschraubt war. Yugi rüttelte an seinem Koffer, doch die Stange rührte sich nicht. Als er versuchte, die Stange an der Seite herauszuziehen, mußte er feststellen, daß sie sich verkantet hatte dadurch, daß sie durch die Räder nach oben gedrückt wurde.

Ächzend richtete Yugi sich auf und kratzte sich an der Wange, während er sich umsah. Niemand zu sehen hier... Links ging es zu den Schülerzimmern, rechts zu Speisesaal und Küche, wie hilfreiche Schilder verrieten. Gerade überlegte Yugi, wo er Hilfe in Form eines Lehrers oder Hausmeisters finden könnte (das war leider nicht ausgeschildert), als ein junger Mann in der schwarzen Uniform der obersten Klasse von links kam und an der Treppe vorbei nach rechts wollte.

Überrascht drehte er den Kopf, der von einer wilden Mähne weißen Haares umgeben war, die ihm fast bis zum Po hinabging. Während sein Körper weiterging, schien sein Kopf nur schwer hinterherzukommen, während Yugi aus überraschten, braunen Augen gemustert wurde.

 

„Ähm, Entschuldigung?“ meinte Yugi und zu seiner Erleichterung blieb der ältere Schüler stehen, wobei dieser ihn weiterhin ansah wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop. Es kostete ihm sichtlich Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen.

 

„Was gibt’s denn?“ erkundigte sich der andere und und in seinen Augen blitzte eine Schärfe auf, die Yugi einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Nur der Bruchteil eines Moments und es war vorbei und Yugi glaubte fast, sich das nur eingebildet zu haben.

 

Er räusperte sich und lächelte verlegen. „Mein Koffer hat sich in einer der Teppichstangen verhakt und ich bekomme ihn nicht mehr los.“ Er deutete auf das Problem neben ihm. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo einer der Lehrer ist?“

Der weißhaarige Junge trat näher und besah sich die Bescherung, dann streckte er beide Hände nach dem Koffer aus und hob diesen hoch, als würde der nichts wiegen. Yugi klappte der Kinnladen herunter. „Uh... wow!“

Die Stange polterte samt Öse zu Boden und Yugis Gegenüber setzte den Koffer sicher auf dem Treppenabsatz ab.

 

„Keine große Sache“, erwiderte er achselzuckend. „Wie heißt du? Dich hab ich hier noch nie gesehen.“

 

Yugi verneigte sich. „Ich heiße Yugi Muto. Vielen Dank für die Hilfe.“

 

„Ah, Yugi... Seltsamer Name. Ich bin Bakura.“ Erneut winkte dieser ab. „Ich sag dem Hausmeister Bescheid und du solltest deinen Koffer wegbringen, es gibt gleich Essen.“

 

„Danke sehr!“ meinte Yugi nochmal und nickte. Er nahm die restlichen Stufen und ergriff seinen Koffer, bevor er zu den Zimmern der Schüler ging. Auf seinem Weg hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, doch als er sich umsah, konnte er niemanden entdecken.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er auf seinen Zettel. Zimmer 108 war für ihn reserviert. Yugi hielt sich also an der linken Wand mit den geraden Zimmernummern, bis er vor 108 ankam. Die Zimmertür war aus poliertem Holz und auf einem kleinen, weißen Schild an der Wand daneben stand unter der Nummer in exakten Kanji sein Name.

Yugi zog den Schlüssel hervor, sperrte auf und trat ein.

Auf dem dunklen Holzboden lag ein dunkelblauer Teppich in der Mitte des Raumes, links davon ein Schrank, rechts ein schmales, aber gemütlich aussehendes Bett. An der Stirnwand stand unter einem weißgerahmten Fenster ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl.

„Immerhin sieht es hier ganz gut aus“, murmelte Yugi zu sich selbst. Er schob den Koffer vor den Schrank und ging dann ans Fenster, von dem er auf die Einfahrt und einen Teil des im englischen Stil angelegten Gartens sehen konnte, der das Wohnheim umgab.

Yugi seufzte leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. „Großvater, meinst du, ich werde hier zurechtkommen?“ fragte er wispernd.

 

Ein lauter Glockenschlag ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er blickte hastig auf seine Armbanduhr. Das Abendessen! Yugi erinnerte sich an Bakuras Worte und drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Er sollte sich besser beeilen.

Nachdem er die Zimmertür abgeschlossen hatte, ging er den Weg zur Treppe zurück, doch dieses Mal ging er den Weg, den er zuvor Bakura hatte einschlagen sehen. Zuerst hörte er es nur wie ein Rauschen aus der Ferne, dann wurde es immer lauter und besser verständlich: Das Geschnatter, Geplapper und Gelächter von mehreren hundert Jugendlichen, die froh waren, die Schule für heute hinter sich zu haben.

Yugi drückte eine Glastür auf und fand sich in einem großen Speisesaal wieder. Der Duft von warmem, würzigen Essen ließ ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen.

Links und rechts standen lange Tische, an denen die Schüler saßen. Dank der Schuluniformen konnte Yugi sofort sehen, daß jeder Tisch von einer Gruppe Schüler derselben Klassenstufe eingenommen wurde.

Yugi, der in seiner Eile völlig vergessen hatte, seine eigene Uniform anzuziehen, zog schnell einige fragende Blicke auf sich, während er langsam zu den Tischen mit den grauangezogenen Schülern ging.

 

„Hey! Hey, du!“

 

Yugi erschrak und drehte sich nach der Stimme um und sah, wie ihm einer der Schüler winkte. Unsicher, aber dennoch dankbar, ging er näher. „Ähm, hallo. Ich suche meinen Platz...“

 

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, daß du neu bist“, erwiderte der Rufer, ein Junge mit einer wilden, blonden Mähne und einem schurkischen Grinsen. „Setz dich hierher, hier ist noch frei.“ Er deutete auf den Platz neben sich und Yugi nahm die Einladung erleichtert an.

 

„Danke. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“

 

Sowohl der Junge, der ihn eingeladen hatte, als auch die, die in ihrer Nähe saßen, schüttelten den Kopf.

 

„Der Platz ist frei, schon seit Anfang des Jahres. Ungefähr seit Jonouchi daneben sitzt“, erklärte ein Mädchen, das Yugi gegenübersaß, grinsend.

 

„He!“ empörte sich der Blonde neben Yugi. „Nimm das zurück!“

 

„Stimmt aber!“ erwiderte das Mädchen und streckte Jonouchi die Zunge heraus.

 

Yugi verkniff sich ein Lachen, stattdessen lenkte er seinen Nachbarn lieber ab. „Nochmal danke. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewußt, wohin.“

 

Jonouchi winkte ab. „Wie heißt du?“

 

„Yugi. Yugi Muto. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.“

 

„Yugi also. Ich heiße Jonouchi und das da drüben ist die nervige Emi, unsere Klassensprecherin. Du gehst doch auch in die B-Klasse, oder?“

 

„Äh... Ja, ja in die B“, stimmte Yugi zu, nachdem er mental den Staub der Langeweile von dem heutigen Treffen mit dem Rektor geblasen und darunter doch tatsächlich Informationen gefunden hatte.

 

„Klasse! Du kannst auch den Sitzplatz in der Klasse neben mir haben“, freute Jonouchi sich.

 

Yugi konnte erstmal nur nicken, denn bevor das Essen begann, richtete der Rektor ein paar Worte an die Schülerschaft. Anscheinend hatte irgendwer Medizinbälle aus der Sporthalle entwendet und sie dann auf Baumäste gespießt. Yugi fragte sich, wie sowas überhaupt zu machen war, wog schon ein kleiner Medizinball gefühlt mehr als er selbst.

Nach einer Ermahnung, solchen Unfug in Zukunft sein zu lassen, begann das Abendessen, das aus Nudeln mit verschiedenen Gemüsesoßen bestand.

 

„Er ist in Ordnung, aber seine Reden sind öde“, meinte Jonouchi, während er seinen Teller vollschaufelte und die Schüssel voller Nudeln danach zu Yugi schob.

 

„Wirklich?“ erkundigte der sich, während er sich auftat.

 

„Ja,“ erklärte Emi und schob ihre schwarze Brille ihre Nase hinauf. „Unser Direktor meint, jeder hätte eine Chance verdient. Manchmal auch zwei.“

 

Yugi nickte verstehend. Den Blick, den Emi Jonouchi bei ihrer Erklärung zugeworfen hatte, war ihm nicht entgangen, doch er sagte nichts.

Die ersten Minuten des Essens vergingen in angenehmen Schweigen, durchbrochen höchstens von der Bitte, ob man nicht dieses oder jenes bekommen könnte.

Nachdem Yugi satt war, lehnte er sich zurück. Jonouchi vernichtete gerade seine dritte Portion Nudeln.

Ungebeten mußte Yugi daran denken, daß sein Großvater sich immer Sorgen gemacht hatte, Yugi würde zu wenig essen und wenn er mal aß, dann zu ungesund. Leider gehörten Hamburger wirklich nicht zu den vitaminreichsten Nahrungsmitteln auf der Welt. Er lächelte traurig, bis Jonouchi ihn anstupste.

„He, alles ok? Du kuckst so komisch.“

 

„Jonouchi, du hast das Einfühlungsvermögen eines Walroßes!“ ermahnte Emi diesen. Sie sah lächelnd zu Yugi und meinte: „Du wirst dich schnell hier einleben.“

 

„Ähm, ja... sicher“, erwiderte Yugi und zwang sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Sie dachte also, er hätte Heimweh... und irgendwo stimmte das sogar. „Ich mach mir nur etwas Sorgen, ob ich mit dem Stoff her zurechtkomme“, suchte er ein unverfänglicheres Thema.

 

„Dein Tutor bringt dich schon in Schuß“, antwortete Jonouchi und schob seinen Teller von sich.

 

„Tutor?“ Fragend blickte Yugi zwischen seinem Sitznachbarn und Emi hin und her.

 

„Ja. Schüler aus den höheren Klassen, die gute schulische Leistungen erbringen, kümmern sich um Schüler aus unserer Klassenstufe. Jeder von uns hat einen Tutor.“ Emi lächelte über ihr Wasserglas Yugi an. „Du bekommst auch einen, also keine Sorge. In wenigen Wochen hast du alles aufgeholt, was dir fehlt.“

 

„Das klingt ja gut! Muß ich mich dazu irgendwo melden?“ erkundigte Yugi sich. Die Aussicht, seine Mathe-Rückstände aufzuholen, um nicht ganz so kläglich dazustehen, erleichterte ihn etwas.

 

„Nein, er meldet sich bei dir“, erklärte Jonouchi und kippelte leicht. „Mann, wo bleibt der Nachtisch?“

 

Emi rollte mit den Augen und Yugi fragte sich, wo Jonouchi das alles ließ.

Eine Portion süßer Reiskuchen später war er dieser Frage noch immer nicht näher gekommen, aber dafür war er angenehm satt und freute sich auf einen ruhigen, schläfrigen Abend. Vielleicht konnte er sogar noch kurze Emails an Miho und Honda schicken. Unwillkürlich lächelte er, während er aufstand und Jonouchi zur Tür folgte.

Yugi war nur wenige Schritte gegangen, da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn zurück.

 

„He, Kleiner! Nicht so schnell!“

 

Yugi verspannte sich automatisch und drehte sich blitzschnell um, wobei er die Hand abschüttelte.

 

„Uh, unentspannt!“

 

Verbissen blickte Yugi nach oben und blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Chinesin. Sie hatte ihr schwarzes Haar in zwei Knoten hochgesteckt und betrachtete ihn mit einem herablassenden Blick als sei er etwas, das sie im Begriff war zu kaufen. Ihre perfekt mit rosa Lippenstift nachgezogenen Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. „Wirklich sehr ähnlich. Nur viel kleiner und putziger! Das ist doch perfekt, oder?“

 

Kalter Schweiß lief Yugi über den Rücken, als er die Gruppe von Mädchen bemerkte, die hinter der Chinesin standen. Sie waren alle verdammt groß... und sie stimmten ihrer Anführerin zu. Langsam wich er nach hinten zurück und versuchte, unbemerkt nach hinten zu sehen. Wie weit war es zu der verflixten Tür?

 

„Stehengeblieben!“ Die Chinesin sprang beinahe neben Yugi und packte ihn am Arm. „Wo willst du hin? Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig. Du wirst ab heute unser neues Club-Maskottchen sein. Das ist eine Ehre, klar?“

 

Yugi schluckte und spürte, wie ihm das Herz im Kopf trommelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das werden sollte, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seine schrecklich kurzen Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu laufen, daß es nur so staubte.

 

„Laß ihn los, Vivian! Er ist nicht mal einen Tag hier und du stürzt dich schon auf ihn wie der Wolf aufs Lamm.“

 

Yugi blickte erleichtert in die Richtung, aus der die entschiedene Mädchenstimme gekommen war. Seine Retterin hatte schulterlanges, braunes Haar und blaue Augen, die gerade nur so blitzten, während sie Yugis Angreiferin, diese Vivian, vernichtend anblickte.

Schnell streifte Yugi die Hand eben dieser ab und wich zurück, bis er außerhalb der Reichweite Vivians war.

 

„Misch dich nicht ein, Mazaki“, raunzte Vivian und verzog das Gesicht. „Oder willst du ihn auch für dich?“

 

Yugi blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und konnte die Blitze zwischen ihnen direkt fühlen. Das Mädchen neben ihm, Mazaki, stöhnte schließlich leise und schloß die Augen, während sie kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dein Fanclub ist mir gleich. Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach Leute anspringen und festhalten, damit sie darin mitspielen sollen.“

 

„Es geht dich nichts an!“ Vivians Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze.

 

„Solange ich noch Schülersprecherin bin tut es das sehr wohl. Das heißt also, du wirst dich bis zum Ende unserer Zeit hier damit abfinden müssen, daß ich dich nicht alles tun lasse, was dir gerade in den Sinn kommt.“ Mazaki verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah die Gruppe vor sich streng an.

„Du wirst hier niemanden überfallen oder zwingen, irgendetwas zu tun. Das nächste Mal frag lieber nach, ob jemand überhaupt mitmachen will.“

 

Yugi merkte, wie die Mädchen hinter Vivian sich langsam zurückzogen, schließlich folgte ihnen auch Vivian, wobei sie ihren Blick nicht von Mazaki nahm und etwas murmelte, was Yugi nicht verstand, aber er spürte, daß es eine Beleidigung gewesen war.

 

„Puh! Tut mir leid, daß sie dich so überrumpelt hat.“ Mazaki setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie das eben Geschehene genauso wenig fassen wie Yugi selbst. „Ich hätte sie noch vorher abfangen sollen, aber sie ist so...“

 

„Schnell?“ Dieser Einwurf kam von Jonouchi, der plötzlich neben Yugi stand. Er blickte verächtlich zur Tür. „Was hat Wong jetzt wieder angestellt, Anzu?“

 

„Sie wollte deinen neuen Freund zum Club-Maskottchen machen.“

 

„Ehehe! Ich verstehe, wieso, aber...“ Jonouchi schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Yugi hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefangen. „Also ich verstehe es nicht. Könntet ihr mir das bitte erklären? Club? Maskottchen? Hä?“ Seine Augenbrauen stießen fast an seinen Haaransatz.

 

„Vivian ist die Gründerin und Vorsitzende des offiziellen Atem-Fanclubs an der Schule“, erklärte Mazaki seufzend.

 

„Das Teil ist ein massiver Störfaktor“, fügte Jonouchi hinzu. „Die haben echt nichts anderes im Kopf als Atem hier und Atem da.“

 

„Und wer ist Atem? Und wieso soll ich ihr Maskottchen sein?“ Yugi blickte fragend zwischen Mazaki und Jonouchi hin und her.

 

„Atem ist ein Klassenkamerad von mir und ebenfalls Schülersprecher. Er sieht auch noch gut aus und ist deshalb bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt“, antwortete Mazaki.

 

„Oh.“ Yugi fiel dabei auf, daß Mazaki die schwarze Schuluniform der letzten Klasse trug, genauso wie Vivian, wie er sich nun erinnerte. „So einen Mädchenschwarm gab es bei uns auch.“

 

Jonouchi lachte. „Jetzt fehlt er ihnen wohl, was?“ Er zwinkerte und Yugi lief hochrot an.

 

„Ich meinte nicht mich!“

 

Mazaki lachte verhalten. „Jungs“, mahnte sie sanft, dann fuhr sie fort: „Du siehst Atem ähnlich, deshalb kamen sie wohl auf diese abstruse Idee.“ Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein und diesmal errötete sie. „Tut mir leid, ich heiße Anzu Mazaki. Und du?“

 

„Yugi Muto. Ich... sehe dem Schulschwarm hier ähnlich?“ Das war so schwer vorstellbar wie Schneemänner im Hochsommer auf dem Marktplatz.

 

„Ja, nur kleiner und netter“, erklärte Jonouchi grinsend.

 

„Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor...“ Yugi seufzte. „Ich werde ihnen so gut es geht aus dem Weg gehen.“

 

Anzu nickte zustimmend, dann stand sie auf. „Es war sicher ein langer Tag für dich, Yugi. Du willst dich jetzt sicher ausruhen.“

 

„Ja. Ich muß auch noch auspacken“, stimmte Yugi zu.

 

„Komm mit, ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer und beschütze dich vor den gruseligen Atem-Fetischisten.“ Jonouchi gab Yugi einen Klaps auf die Schulter und schob ihn dann aus dem Speisesaal. Anzus Lachen verklang bald hinter ihnen.

 

Yugi mußte lächeln. Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so schlecht hier werden...


	3. 2. Kapitel: Der Tutor

Der nächste Tag begann damit, daß Jonouchi Yugi fast die Tür einrannte, um ihn fürs Frühstück abzuholen. Yugi hatte gerade noch Zeit, seine Hose zuzuknöpfen, bevor Jonouchi ihn mit sich zog. Die folgenden Stunden verschmolzen zu einem bunten Wirbelsturm neuer Eindrücke: Gesichter, Namen, seine neue Klasse, die Lehrer, der veränderte Schulstoff. Yugi schwirrte der Kopf und als er nachmittags zurück in sein Zimmer kam, ließ er sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

Er atmete mit geschlossenen Augen mehrmals tief ein und aus, bis das Gefühl, daß er nicht mehr hochkommen konnte, langsam nachließ.

Nach vielleicht zehn Minuten rollte Yugi sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte müde in das sonnenbeschienene Zimmer. Sein Blick glitt über die Wände, seinen halbgeöffneten Koffer, das Netbook auf dem Schreibtisch, den Teppich mit dem weißen Umschlag vor der Tür...

Umschlag? Ruckartig setzte Yugi sich auf. Tatsächlich! Ein Briefumschlag, leicht verschoben. Jemand hatte ihn wohl unter der Tür durchgeschoben.

Yugi gähnte kurz, dann stand er auf und holte sich die unerwartete Post. Der Umschlag war fast quadratisch und in gestochen scharfen Kanji stand Yugis Name darauf, sonst nichts.

Neugierig riß Yugi das Papier auf und zog eine dickere Karte hervor, die mit derselben akkuraten Schrift beschrieben war.

 

_Willkommen auf Internat Rosenhain, Yugi Muto._

_Ich freue mich, daß du Dich unserer Schülerschaft anschließt und hoffe, Du lebst Dich bald bei uns ein. Ich erfuhr vom Direktor, daß Du einen Tutor suchst, der dir hilft, hauptsächlich Deine, durch die Versäumnisse Deiner früheren Schule entstandenen, Mathematikprobleme zu lösen._

_Ich habe diese Aufgabe übernommen. Komm bitte heute um 16:30 Uhr zu Zimmer 312, dann können wir Deine Probleme besprechen und einen adäquaten Nachhilfeplan ausarbeiten._

_A._

Yugi hatte die Botschaft stirnrunzelnd gelesen. Das als Unterschrift dienende Kürzel stand in starkem Gegensatz zu den ausführlichen Sätzen vorher, außerdem war es ein lateinisches A, geschwungen und verziert.

Yugi drehte die Karte sogar noch einmal um, aber das war alles. 16:30 Uhr, heute... Siedendheiß fuhr Yugi der Schreck in die Glieder und hastig blickte er zu seinem Wecker. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht kalt wurde. 16:25 Uhr!  

Yugi fuhr herum und stürzte beinahe auf das Bett, er konnte sich gerade noch abfangen und wieder zurück auf die Füße kommen. Er packte seinen Rucksack und schwang diesen auf seinen Rücken, während er in seine Hausschuhe fuhr.

Er rannte aus dem Zimmer, vergaß beinahe, abzuschließen, und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf der Treppe nach oben - oder eher versuchte er es. Seine kurzen Beine und seine Unsportlichkeit in Gedanken verfluchend stolperte er schließlich von der Treppe ins oberste Stockwerk. Nach links!

Er eilte über den Gang und spürte Teppich unter seinen dünnen Schuhsohlen, während er auf jedes Zimmerschild blickte. Da!

Yugi blieb so plötzlich stehen, daß sein Oberkörper nicht mitkam und vorschnellte. Ohne auf den Namen zu achten, klopfte Yugi an und hoffte, daß er es noch geschafft hatte... Oder daß er sich nur um ein, zwei Minuten verspätet hatte.

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor die dunkle Holztür zuerst ächzte und sich dann mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete. Als Yugi des Türöffners ansichtig wurde, klappte ihm der Kiefer herunter. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, in einen Spiegel zu sehen, Opfer eines Streichs zu sein, doch dann fielen ihm die dunkle Haut seines Gegenübers auf, dessen Größe und lange Beine in schwarzem Leder.

Yugi blinzelte, schluckte zweimal und platzte dann heraus: „Du mußt also dieser Atem sein, der mit dem Fanclub.“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, lief er hochrot an und hätte sich am liebsten selber in den Hintern getreten.

Sein Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Yugi aus violetten Augen.

„Entschuldigung“, wisperte Yugi und zog den Kopf ein. Wann immer er die Klappe nicht hatte halten können, war es immer schlecht für ihn geendet.

 

„Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist, Anzu hat es mir berichtet“, erklärte Atem und trat beiseite. Er machte eine einladende Geste und wartete geduldig, bis Yugi zögerlich in das Zimmer getreten war. „Ich muß mich entschuldigen. Diese Mädchen haben leider keinerlei Benehmen. Hoffentlich entwachsen sie dieses unangemessenen Verhaltens.“

 

Yugi lugte zwischen seinen blonden Strähnen hervor, die denen Atems sehr ähnelten, überhaupt die ganze Frisur. Sie hatten sogar dieselbe Augenfarbe und auch wenn Atem größer war als Yugi war er immer noch kleiner als die meisten anderen Schüler, die Yugi gesehen hatte. Ansonsten aber unterschieden sie sich. Yugis Gesicht war noch rund von Babyspeck, während Atems scharf und gerade war. Yugi war zierlich und unsportlich, Atem hatte breite Schultern und eine breite Brust und sein ärmelloses Hemd ließ angenehm muskulöse Arme sehen. Außerdem strahlte Atem eine Selbstsicherheit aus, wie Yugi sie noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Schulschwarm, ganz eindeutig.

Als es ihm endlich gelang, die Augen von Atem abzuwenden, stellte er fest, daß die Schüler der Abschlußklasse wirklich luxuriös wohnten. Das Zimmer war ein ganzes Stück größer und ein dreimal so großer Tisch als Yugis eigener nahm die Mitte ein, übersät mit Büchern und Blättern. Natürlich! Atem war Tutor, er brauchte mehr Platz.

 

„Gefällt es dir?“ erklang Atems Stimme direkt hinter Yugi und dieser sprang vor Schreck fast einen Meter in die Luft. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Atem sich bewegt hatte.

 

„Äh... Ja. Schön groß und luftig.“ Yugi lächelte verlegen. Durchatmen! Atem wollte ihn nicht auffressen, er schien soweit in Ordnung zu sein. Er fand seine Fangirls peinlich und hatte sich sogar bei Yugi entschuldigt, dabei war das Geschehen nach dem gestrigen Abendessen überhaupt nicht seine Schuld. „Tut mir leid das eben. Manchmal sage ich Dinge...“

 

Atems Augen verengten sich und seine Lippen zuckten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es jemanden gibt, der meinen exzentrischen Geschmack bezüglich Frisuren teilt. Bakura war gestern sehr aufgebracht deshalb und hat mir alles haarklein erzählt. Ich war froh, als ich die Möglichkeit bekam, dein Tutor zu werden. Ich wollte dich treffen.“

 

„Oh...“ Das verblüffte Yugi doch sehr, auch wenn er zugeben mußte, daß seine Gedanken während des Tages auch immer wieder zu der Frage geschweift waren, wie der Schulschwarm aussah, daß Yugi ihm ähnlich sah.

Er folgte Atems Handbewegung und setzte sich an den Tisch, öffnete seinen Rucksack und zog seine Mathematik-Sachen hervor.

 

Atem nahm ihm gegenüber platz und zog seinerseits das Mathematikbuch für Yugis Klasse aus einem Stapel Bücher. „Wie ist der Stand deiner neuen Klasse?“

Yugi blätterte kurz und zeigte Atem das Kapitel.

„Und der deine?“

Yugi zog eine unangenehm berührte Grimasse und zählte erneut seine kurze Liste auf, was er dieses Jahr gelernt hatte. Oder eher womit der Lehrer ihn konfrontiert hatte, um Yugi dann dem Kampf gegen Algebra und Geometrie zu überlassen. Es war nicht schön.

„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus. Mathematik zählt offenbar nicht zu deinen Lieblingsfächern.“

 

Yugi verkniff sich ein humorloses Lachen, statt dessen nickte er seufzend. „Ansonsten komme ich schon zurecht, aber Mathe und Physik sind die schlimmsten Stunden der Woche für mich. Und dann noch Hausaufgaben...“

Atem schob sein Buch beiseite, zog ein leeres Blatt Papier vor sich und fing an, Linien zu ziehen. Yugi dachte zuerst, es ginge um Geometrie, aber schnell stellte sich heraus, daß Atem einen Plan zeichnete.

 

„Hast du dich schon für einen Club entschieden?“ erkundigte er sich, woraufhin Yugi den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte den Zettel gestern auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt, ohne ihn zu lesen.

 

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich machen soll.“

 

„Für einen mußt du dich entscheiden und du solltest es bald tun, damit ich einen passenden Nachhilfeplan erstellen kann. Wir werden uns eine Weile wohl fast jeden Schultag sehen“, gab Atem zu bedenken.

 

Diese Aussichten waren noch schlimmer als Yugi sie erwartet hatte. Der Schulwechsel war wirklich unbedingt nötig gewesen... Allein der Gedanke, täglich noch zusätzlich zu allem anderen Mathe und Physik pauken zu müssen, saugte ihm die Kraft aus allen Gliedern.

Eine kühle Hand auf der seinen riß ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

 

„Du siehst blaß aus, Yugi. Alles in Ordnung?“

 

Yugi wagte es nicht, aufzublicken. Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, daß Atem ihn durchschauen könnte. „Es war ein anstrengender Tag. Und es werden wohl noch mehr.“ Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, was ihn erneut Unmengen an Kraft kostete.

 

„Heute fangen wir nicht mehr an.“ Atem drückte leicht zu, bevor er seine Hand fortzog. „Aber vielleicht kann ich dir noch ein paar andere Fragen beantworten. Über die Clubs, die Schule...“

 

Yugi war dankbar über den Themenwechsel und wollte mehr über die Clubs wissen. Wenn er schon in einen eintreten mußte, konnte er es auch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Die Auswahl war größer als an seiner alten Schule, doch das meiste kam ihm bekannt vor: Diverse Sportclubs, Naturwissenschaften, Handwerken und -arbeiten, Kochen.

Die Liste war nicht schlecht, aber Yugi war nicht sportlich, hatte so schon genug zu lernen und war kein großer Bastler oder Koch. Er überlegte schon, ob er nicht dem Origami-Club beitreten sollte, wo er sich höchstens am Papier schneiden konnte, als Atem einen Spiele-Club erwähnte. Yugi war sofort ganz Ohr und beugte sich vor. „Spiele? Was für Spiele?“

 

„Brettspiele, Kartenspiele, ab und zu auch Videospiele“, erklärte Atem lächelnd. „Solange die Schule ein Spiel für halbwegs pädagogisch oder wenigstens traditionell hält, dürfen wir es spielen.“

 

„Wir? Gehörst du auch zu dem Club?“

 

Atem nickte. „Früher gab es noch getrennte Go-, Schach- und Shogi-Clubs, doch das Interesse an ihnen hatte schon vor meiner Zeit nachgelassen. In meinem ersten Jahr wurden alle Spiele-Clubs zu einem zusammengelegt und der Fokus erweitert. Es wird dir sicher gefallen.“

 

„Ganz sicher. Meinem Großvater gehörte ein kleiner Spieleladen und er hat immer mit mir...“ Yugi spürte, wie sich eine unsichtbare Hand um seine Kehle legte, bis er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Er würgte und fühlte, wie seine Wangen feucht wurden. Beschämt bedeckte er seine verräterischen Augen mit den Händen und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Es schmerzte und seine Kehle protestierte und er würgte. Dann war es plötzlich wieder vorbei und gierig atmete Yugi ein. Er merkte erst jetzt, daß er mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch gesunken war und er roch Poliermittel. Hustend setzte er sich langsam auf, sich des brennenden Blicks auf seiner Haut nur zu bewußt.

 

„Geht es dir wieder besser?“ erkundigte sich Atem und seine Stimme glitt wie Samt über Yugis gereizte Nerven.

 

Nach einem Atemzug nickte Yugi. „Tut mir leid, mein Großvater ist diesen Sommer gestorben und...“ Er brach ab. Das wollte Atem sicher nicht alles wissen.

 

„Ich trage dich in den Spiele-Club ein, wir treffen uns jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag um 15 Uhr. Meistens spielen wir bis zum Abendessen. Es wird dir sicher gefallen.“

 

Erneut war Atems Stimme wie eine warme Decke und Yugi ließ sich einwickeln. Schwach nickte er. „Morgen ist Donnerstag“, murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Dann sollte ich wohl Hausaufgaben machen...“

 

„Tu das. Und... Mein Beileid zu deinem Verlust.“

 

Yugi nickte dankend, froh, entlassen zu sein und sich zurückziehen zu können. Froh, seine Wunden in der unüberwindlichen Ruhe seines kleinen Zimmers lecken zu können, bis er wieder präsentabel war. Und froh, daß er noch aufgeblickt hatte, um die Aufrichtigkeit in Atems Augen zu sehen, als sein neuer Tutor ihn zur Tür begleitete.

 

***

 

Mit dem Kopf unter dem Kissen hatte Yugi sich ausgeweint, bis er sich merkwürdig ruhig gefühlt hatte und seine Tränen versiegt waren. Danach hatte er   über seinen Großvater, seinen coolen Klon und die Ungerechtigkeiten der Schulzeit meditiert, bis er sich wieder besser gefühlt hatte.

Es war noch etwas Zeit bis zum Abendessen und als er Miho in Skype online entdeckte, schrieb er sie an. Wenig später klingelte sein Netbook und nachdem Yugi angenommen hatte, öffnete sich ein Cam-Bild. Miho saß am PC, ihre Haare wie immer ordentlich mit einer gelben Schleife zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, hinter ihr stand Honda, der sich an Mihos Stuhllehne abstützte. Beide winkten, als Yugis Bild sich aufgebaut hatte, und Yugi winkte zurück.

 

„Du siehst müde aus“, stellte Miho mit ihrer sanften, melodischen Stimme fest.

 

„Ich hatte heute viel um die Ohren. Neue Klasse, Nachhilfelehrer, mich für einen Club entscheiden...“ Yugi seufzte. „Und vor meinem Nachhilfelehrer wäre ich vorhin beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen.“

 

„Hört sich echt bescheiden an“, stimmte Honda zu.

 

Miho lächelte aufmunternd. „Es wird sich bestimmt bald bessern.“

 

Yugi bemerkte, daß sie nicht weiter ausführte, was genau sie damit meinte: Das Internat mit all seinen Neuerungen oder die Trauer um seinen Großvater. Oder vielleicht auch beides. Yugi lächelte leicht und nickte.

 

„Wie ist denn dein neuer Nachhilfelehrer? Irgend so ein alter Sack, der selber bei seinen Litaneien einschläft?“ erkundigte Honda sich grinsend und fing sich einen empörten Blick Mihos ein.

 

„So kannst du doch keinen Lehrer nennen!“

 

Yugi mußte lachen und spürte, wie sein Herz leichter wurde. „Es ist ein Schüler der Abschlußklasse. Witzigerweise haben wir fast dieselbe Frisur. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre mein Spiegelbild.“

 

„Klingt, als hätte er guten Geschmack“, meinte Miho kichernd. „Und sonst? Ist er nett? Streng?“

 

„Ich denke, er ist nett. Und vielleicht ein bißchen streng, aber ich schätze, das gehört dazu, sonst würden seine Schüler bestimmt nichts lernen.“ Yugi lächelte leicht und schob die Infoblätter auf dem Tisch hin und her.

 

„Hauptsache, er behandelt dich gut. Wie sind deine neuen Klassenkameraden?“ setzte Honda die Befragung fort. Yugi erzählte also von Jonouchi, Emi, Anzu und Atems verrücktem Fanclub, mehr Leute hatte er bisher ja nicht näher kennengelernt. Danach war Yugi dran, seine Freunde daheim ein bißchen zu löchern, doch viel hatte sich seit seiner Abreise wohl nicht getan. Sie sprachen über die letzte Englisch-Arbeit, Hondas Versuch, Geld für die Reparatur seines alten Mofas aufzutreiben und Mihos Idee, einen Buchclub an der Schule zu starten.

„Ach, ich wäre gerne wieder bei euch! Das wäre sicher witzig, genug Leute in Mihos neuen Club zu bekommen.“

 

„Ja, momentan ist es an der Schule sehr viel erträglicher“, stimmte Honda zu, aber gleichzeitig verlor er sein Lächeln. Miho ging es genauso.

 

„Was meint ihr?“ Yugi hob die Augenbrauen.

 

„Ushio wird wohl dieses Schuljahr nicht mehr kommen“, fing Miho an.

 

„Und nein, es liegt nicht daran, daß er endlich im Knast gelandet ist“, unterbrach Honda sie und kassierte dafür einen leichte Klaps auf sein Hinterteil.

 

„Wieso dann? Das Schuljahr ist doch noch längst nicht vorbei.“ Yugi runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Er liegt im Krankenhaus im Koma“, führte Miho ihre unterbrochene Geschichte fort. „Er soll wirklich, wirklich übel zugerichtet worden sein.“

 

„Ja, jemand hat ihn derbe verprügelt. Seine eigene Mutter soll ihn nicht mehr erkannt haben, aber andererseits hat Ushio sich ja auch dauernd irgendwo rumgetrieben.“

 

Yugi schauderte. Ushio hatte ihn mehr als einmal in der Mangel gehabt und Yugi hatte gerade wieder das Gefühl, eine riesige Hand würde seine Schulter wie ein Schraubstock festhalten. Schweiß rann über Yugis Gesicht und er mußte sich zwingen, zu schlucken, um überhaupt noch etwas sagen zu können.

„Das ist nicht schön... Aber wenigstens haben die anderen dann Ruhe vor ihm.“

 

„Stimmt. Dennoch bleibt die Frage, wer es mit einem wie Ushio aufnehmen kann“, gab Honda zu bedenken und rieb sich den Nacken.

 

Yugi nickte. Er konnte nur an ein Wort denken: Monster!

 

Wenig später hatte die Klingel ihn an das baldige Abendessen erinnert und nach einer etwas hastigen Verabschiedung hatte Yugi es tatsächlich in normalem Tempo pünktlich in den Speisesaal geschafft. Jonouchi erwartete ihn schon am Tisch und hatte ebenfalls Fragen. „Wo warst du heute Nachmittag? Ich hab vorbeigeschaut, aber du warst nicht in deinem Zimmer.“

 

Yugi lächelte verlegen und setzte sich, dann goß er sich erst mal ein Glas Wasser ein. „Bei meinem neuen Tutor. Ich wäre auch noch fast zu spät gekommen...“

 

„Oh, das ging aber schnell! Bei mir haben sie fast 'ne Woche gebraucht, einen zu finden. Wen hast du bekommen?“ Jonouchi beugte sich zu Yugi hinüber und fegte dabei fast sein Besteck vom Tisch. Yugi hielt es gerade noch auf.

 

„Ironischerweise den Jungen, von dem alle hier sagen, ich sähe ihm ähnlich: Atem.“

 

Jonouchis Augen wurden groß und ihm klappte der Unterkiefer hinunter. „Echt? Ausgerechnet Atem?“

 

„Er scheint ja wirklich beliebt zu sein“, antwortete Yugi und kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange.

 

„Das auch. Aber darum geht’s nicht. Atem hatte bisher nur einen Schützling und nach dem wollte er keinen anderen mehr annehmen.“

 

Yugi sah Jonouchi nachdenklich an. „Er sagte, er hätte von mir gehört und er wollte mich treffen... Aber dazu hätte er auch nicht mein Tutor werden müssen.“

 

„Nee, das ist es eben. Aber“, Jonouchi zuckte mit den Schultern, „wer weiß schon, was die so denken?“

 

„Die? Gibt’s noch mehr Atems?“ fragte Yugi lachend nach.

 

„Das nicht“, antwortete Emi, die sich gerade mit einem leisen Ächzen auf ihren Stuhl setzte. „Aber Atems Freunde sind auch recht beliebt, aber alle sind etwas... komisch.“

 

„Was meinst du mit komisch?“ Yugi reckte den Kopf, um Atem zu entdecken, doch so sehr er seinen Hals auch verrenkte, er konnte nichts sehen. Bevor er frustriert aufstehen konnte, legte Jonouchi eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

 

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe. Die essen nie mit uns zu Abend.“

 

Yugi sah fragend zwischen Emi und Jonouchi hin und her.

 

„Kuck nicht so. Sie haben eine Erlaubnis dafür. Sie kommen alle aus Ägypten und Arabien und so und haben da irgendwelche komischen Bräuche.“ Emi wedelte mit der Hand. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was die genau sein sollen, aber die Schule will sich nicht in ihre Kultur einmischen, solange sie damit niemandem schaden.“

 

Auch Yugi fiel auf Anhieb keine Tradition ein, die das Abendessen in Gesellschaft verbot. Das wäre eine Frage für seinen Großvater, der in jüngeren Jahren oft an Ausgrabungen in Ägypten teilgenommen hatte. Yugi schluckte trocken und war dankbar, als das Essen aufgetragen wurde. Zu seiner Freude waren es Hamburger. Während genüßlich in das lecker gebratene Fleisch in einem krossen Brötchen biß, dachte er sich, daß er es hier vielleicht doch aushalten konnte. Immerhin hatte er schon einige nette Leute hier kennengelernt und wenn es hier sogar richtig gute Hamburger gab... Er blinzelte und versuchte, nicht an die Menschen zu denken, die nicht auch hier waren.

 

*******

 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen so schnell, daß Yugi schwindelte. Irgendwo zwischen Unterricht, Nachhilfe und Hausaufgaben fand er sogar Zeit für ein wenig Schlaf. Die einzigen Stunden, wo die Zeit plötzlich langsamer wurde und doch zu schnell verrann, waren während der Treffen des Spiele-Clubs.

Es gab, wie Yugi bald sah, einen harten Kern, der so gut wie immer erschien, und eine Gruppe sich immer wieder abwechselnder Schüler, die einen freien Nachmittag mit einem Spiel und in Gesellschaft verbringen wollten.

Atem hatte es so eingerichtet, damit auch die, die noch andere Leidenschaften hatten, sich wenigstens dann und wann dazugesellen konnten.

Auch heute waren mehr als nur die Mitglieder in dem Klassenraum versammelt, der dem Club für seine Treffen zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

Bei einigen vermutete Yugi aber, daß sie weniger wegen der Spiele hier waren, sonst würden diese zwei Mädchen bestimmt nicht seit einer halben Stunde in einer Ecke sitzen, vor sich ein unberührt aufgebautes "Mensch, ärgere dich nicht" und immer wieder kichernd zu Atem blicken, wenn sie dachten, dieser würde es nicht bemerken.

Yugi rollte mit den Augen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mastermind-Spielbrett vor sich. Sein Mastermind war Anna, ein Mädchen mit einer blonden, kurzgeschnittenen Lockenfrisur und hellblauen Augen. Sie sah in die Ecke und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Well, die haben auch nichts anderes zu tun, nicht wahr?“

 

„Wie haltet ihr das nur aus?“ fragte Yugi wispernd.

 

„Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich dran. Atem ist nun mal ein gutaussehender Junge, er ist auch sehr... wie sagt man? Polite?“

 

„Höflich.“

 

„Danke. Ja, höflich, zuvorkommend, freundlich...“, führte Anna weiter aus. „Eine gute Partie.“

 

„Dann solltet ihr mein Bankkonto sehen, dann würdet ihr mich für eine perfekte halten.“

 

Yugi sprang fast in die Luft, als Atems Stimme hinter ihm erklang. Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose... gleichzeitig trommelte es doch gegen seine Rippen.

„Akh!“

 

Anna hatte den Atem angehalten und eine Hand lag über ihrem Mund, doch nachdem ersten Schreck ließ sie die Hand sinken und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Ateeeem! Stop doing that! You're going to give people a heart attack.“

 

„Was?“ Yugi hatte Mühe, Annas Maschinengewehrsalve an Worten zu folgen.

 

„Ich soll aufhören, sonst löse ich noch einen Herzinfarkt aus“, antwortete Atem und lächelte Yugi an. „Es ist nicht gut, soviel über andere zu tratschen. Ganz gleich, wie lästig sie sein mögen.“ Er blickte kurz in die Kichererbsen-Ecke.

 

Yugi senkte schuldbewußt den Kopf. „Entschuldige... Aber sie stören meine Konzentration.“

 

„Er hat bisher alle fünf Spiele in Rekordzeit gelöst. Ich wünschte, meine gestörte Konzentration wäre so gut.“ Anna seufzte und stand auf. „Ich muß mal für kleine Masterminds. Bis gleich.“

 

Yugi und Atem sahen ihr kurz nach, dann nahm Letzterer ihren Platz ein. „Wie wäre eine Runde gegen mich?“ Atem zog das Spielbrett zu sich und setzte wieder die Schranke ein, die es Yugi unmöglich machte, die Farbkombination zu sehen, die Atem nun vorgab.

 

„Klar, wieso nicht?“ antwortete Yugi und streckte sich, bis er es knacken hörte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und stützte seinen Kopf auf der Hand ab, während er die schlanken, langen Finger Atems beobachtete.

 

„Langer Tag heute?“

 

Yugi blinzelte faul in die fragenden Augen seines Gegenübers und nickte. „Sport gehabt“, war seine kurze Erklärung.

 

„Und dann kannst du Anna doch noch so auf Trab halten.“ Weiße, ebenmäßige Zähne blitzten auf.

 

Auch Yugi lächelte, während er die Schultern zuckte. Dann aber kam ihm wieder ihr Gespräch von eben in den Sinn. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich erneut und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. „Ich wollte nicht über dich tratschen. Es ist nur... die anderen...“

 

„Bedenken mich mit zuviel Aufmerksamkeit.“ Atem zuckte die Achseln und schob das Spielbrett wieder in die Tischmitte. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld.“

 

„Du gehst aber sehr gelassen damit um. Mir... ist es unangenehm, wenn man mich... zu sehr beachtet.“ Yugi biß sich auf die Lippen und steckte seine fünf Stöpsel in verschiedenen Farben in die erste Reihe.

 

„Ich kann nicht ändern, was sie sich einbilden.“ Atem gab mit seinen an, daß Yugi eine richtige Farbe auf dem richtigen Platz, zwei komplett falsche und zwei richtige Farben an falscher Stelle hatte.

 

Yugi blickte ihn an und für einen Moment hätte er schwören können, daß etwas Verbittertes in Atems Zügen lag. Danach war Atems Miene wieder völlig glatt. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte Yugi sich die Frage, was in Atems Kopf vorging.

„Natürlich“, stimmte er schließlich zu und setzte seine nächste Reihe Stöpsel. Als er aufsah, blickte Atem mehr als überrascht auf die zweite Reihe, dann hob er langsam die kleine Sichtschranke. Yugi hatte beim zweiten Versuch die Kombination erraten.

„He, das war Glück“, meinte Yugi eilig mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

 

Atem lachte auf. „Wer weiß? Glückwunsch.“

 

Wider besseren Wissens ließ Yugi das Lob zu, den Blick gesenkt, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Nochmal?“

 

Und so spielten sie weiter. Bei der vierten Runde saugte Yugi konzentriert an seiner Unterlippe, wie immer, wenn er sich mit einem komplizierten Problem konfrontiert sah. Atem lächelte wölfisch.

Gerade streckte Yugi seine Hand nach einem gelben Stöpsel aus, der in der rötlichen Spätnachmittagssonne orange leuchtete, als ein markerschütternder Schrei seine Konzentration durchschnitt. Yugis Hand zuckte zurück und sein Körper spannte sich an, während sein Herz versuchte, eilig durch seinen Hals zu entkommen.

Atem derweil war aufgesprungen, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Lippen zusammengepreßt starrte er zur Tür, als könnte er Kraft seiner Gedanken allein hindurchsehen.

Für einen Moment war alles so still, daß man eine Stecknadel hätte hören können.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Masse an Jugendlichen im Raum. Sie drängten zur Türe. Auch Yugi folgte ihnen mit einem miesen Gefühl unter dem Bauchnabel. Überall waren Stimmen, Fragen flogen durch die Luft, dann ertönte ein weiterer Schrei, spitz, voller Angst. Die Gruppe hielt inne.

Yugi drängte sich vor, das vage Gefühl von Unheil wurde stärker. Er bekam fast einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Dann war er in der ersten Reihe.

„Anna!“

 

Sie lehnte sitzend an der Wand. Ihr zerfetzter Blusenkragen war rot, das Rot breitete sich immer weiter aus, fraß das Weiß unbarmherzig. Ihre Augenlider flatterten, ihre weißen Lippen zitterten.

 

Yugi verkrampfte das Herz in der Brust. Der gierige Blick eines Raubtiers bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. Keuchend fuhr er herum... und stieß gegen Atem.

Dieser sah fassungslos auf Anna, dann zog er sein Handy hervor und wählte. Mit abgehackter Stimme gab er die nötigen Informationen durch.

Zitternd drehte Yugi sich wieder um. Einige der älteren Schüler hatten Anna auf den Boden gelegt und leisteten Erste Hilfe. Selbst von seinem Standpunkt aus sah Yugi die roten Stellen an Annas Unterarmen, die wirkten, als hätte ein Schraubstock sie zusammengepreßt.

Das Bedürfnis, etwas zu tun, wurde so übermächtig, daß er einfach loslief. Er rannte, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten, bis er beinahe einen Lehrer, den er nicht kannte, über den Haufen lief. Bevor dieser Yugi ermahnen konnte, erzählte der keuchend und mit Mühe, was er gesehen hatte. Zu zweit eilten sie zu Anna zurück und der Lehrer übernahm das Kommando, zur sichtlichen Erleichterung der Jugendlichen.

Yugi sank auf den Boden in einer Ecke, so sehr zitterten seine Beine. Ob von dem Schrecken oder der Anstrengung konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Dort blieb er, bis der Notarzt und der Krankenwagen kamen und Sirenen und das blau-rote Licht, das über die weißen Wände huschte, ihn ebenso aus dem Flur vertrieb wie die anderen.

Während Yugi, nur von seinem Instinkt geleitet, zurück auf sein Zimmer ging, hatte er erneut das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sofort wurde er schneller und er hielt erst an, als er die fest verschlossene Tür zwischen sich und der Welt da draußen wußte.

Wimmernd sank er aufs Bett und zog das Kissen über den Kopf.


End file.
